Anton Lubov
|last = |total =4 |portrayer =Enver Gjokaj }} Anton Lubov is an imprinted personality used by the Active named Victor when on an engagement at the behest of the Los Angeles Dollhouse. Anton was a Russian mobster connected to the Borodin family who acted as an informant to Paul Ballard to mislead him about the Dollhouse. The personality was no longer used after Paul Ballard was suspended from the FBI, making its purpose unnecessary. Biography Anton Lubov was relatively new to the scene some eighteen months after Paul Ballard was assigned to investigate the Dollhouse, being targeted by Ballard to be an informant shortly before their first encounter. ( ) In their first encounter, Lubov warned Ballard that it was not wise to mess with the Borodin family, and expressed confusion over the meaning behind "Dollhouse" ( ) During a meeting with Paul Ballard, Anton discusses that he mentioned the Dollhouse to the Borodins and reacted as if he were crazy. The duo then discuss whether or not the Dollhouse is real, with Anton remarking that it was an urban myth, not something actually being done to people. After regarding Paul Ballard's belief that it is in fact real, Anton disclosed that "people are mostly crap" and informs Ballard that he wishes it was real so he could "wipe all of his terrible burdens away." ( ) In the episode Gray Hour Lubov is hiding in Ballard's apartment when he comes home from the hospital. He ask Ballard to put him in to witness protection because the Borodins now know that he is speaking with the FBI. Ballard leaves saying that he will see what he can do. When he returns, Ballard tells Lubov that the entire FBI is looking for him and that he has nowhere to go. Ballard says that you can learn a lot by how the Russians kill someone. If Lubov is telling the truth, Ballard will know it from his body. After breaking into the Los Angeles Dollhouse, Paul Ballard recognizes Victor as Anton Lobuv, and realizes how deep the Dollhouse has been into his life. ( ) Persona The "new guy" in the Los Angeles Russian Mob. The Lubov imprint apparently has lockpicking experience as shown by his attempt to break into Ballard's apartment in "Stage Fright". When confronted by Mellie while trying to break into Ballard's apartment in "Stage Fright" he clumsily attempts to talk his way out of it showing a tendency toward trying to talk his way out of problems rather than quickly resorting to violence. He's flashy but practical, ordering the best champagne for the girls at his table but only the first couple of bottles, then the house brand will do. Despite the fact that Ballard introduced himself by holding a gun to Lubov's head while he was using the restroom, their relationship is cordial. He claims "terrible pity" for Ballard is motivating him to help with the investigation indicating a certain personal friendliness. He ends the conversation by telling Ballard to "watch his back." Lubov does not take part in the subsequent attack on Ballard possibly because he isn't aware that it's a set up, or because he wants plausible deniability, or because Lubov isn't a violent imprint, or out of affection for Ballard. Parameter Impede Ballard's Dollhouse investigation by providing false information. Provide Ballard with closure on the Dollhouse case by acting as a complete dead end. Appendices Appearances *Dollhouse ** ** ** ** ** (Mentioned Only) Background Anton Lubov was portrayed by actor Enver Gjokaj in all of his onscreen appearances, with the character not being revealed as an imprinted personality until the third episode of the first season, Many of the character's scenes, such as when he sends Paul Ballard into a trap and discloses that "people are mostly crap" are from the original pilot episode, "Echo" Trivia *"Lubov" is a Russian word meaning "love." It also is female given name. *Anton Lubov's given name, Anton, was not revealed until , with previous episodes referring him as his surname, Lubov. Category:Victors Imprints